Luna
by Nacanaca
Summary: When 19 year old Luna's wish comes true, will things go as she dreamed? Meeting the Doctor is great, but what are the consequences? 1 OC
1. Chapter 1

**I was playing Corrupted Wishes with a friend one day and she wished she could travel with the Doctor. This wish was just so tempting that I had to make it an all out story here. I hope you like it! :)**

It started with a simple wish. One wish shared by millions of fan girls and fan boys alike. But this time I was different, for this girl had a monster under her bed.

She didn't know it was there. She once did, but now she denied it. It made her feel safe to deny it. She first discovered it when she was five years old. The day was December 10th, 1999. Her name was Luna, and it was her 5th birthday, an important event to any child of similar age. It was a halfway point, halfway to being 10 years old. She was taking her diary out from under her bed where she usually kept it. It was one of those cute pink ones parents give their children soon after they learn to write. Luna reached her hand under the bed, but instead of feeling the fuzzy pink cover of her dairy, her fingers touched cold icy scales. She pulled her hand out as fast as lightning. She ran to the opposite side of the room and hid behind her toy bin. Gathering her courage, she approached the bed once more and looked under the bed. Her eyes locked with those of a creature. Its eyes were catlike slits and were brilliant blue, but cold and hard as ice. Its voice was like that of a snake, slithering and slow.

"Tell me your heart's desire child." it said in its eerie tone.

Terrified by it, she answered out of fear.

"Can I think of it later?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," it said. "I shall grant the next wish you speak aloud."

With those words it retreated back into the dark and vanished.

Luna dared not wish anything from that day. That was until she denied. That was until she forgot.

Fourteen years later she had put this day far behind her. By the age of 7 she had concluded that the events of that day were only a dream. Out of an underlying fear she did not wish for anything. She did not believe in wishes.

One day, like many young girls, she found her fandom. She was the ultimate whovian. She collected bow ties, wrote fanfiction, always brought a banana to a party, and of course wished all of it was real. She never spoke this wish aloud, not that exact one. She made a common wish, a wish many make against their better judgment. She wished she could travel with the Doctor. Worst of all, she said this aloud. One early morning with her laptop on her lap she said it aloud, and without her knowledge she started a series of events that she could not control.

**Thanks for reading, and please review to tell me how you liked/disliked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have writer's block. :(**

The next morning was a regular day of school. One test and the usual load of high school work. She shrugged on her overloaded backpack and made the trek to school with the straps digging into her shoulders. She went to her locker, then first period, second period, third period, and so on. She ate lunch at sixth period, and then went to seventh period- math. That was the second to last period of the day and she had a test. She sat down and took out three pencils and her calculator like she did ever test. The test began and she wrote down the answers to the questions. Question 1/20, question 2/20 question 3/20 were done when something strange and unexpected occurred. All the windows of the school shattered at once.

The air was filled with the cacophony of shattering glass. Shards were sent sailing through the air and glinted brilliantly in the afternoon sun before reaching their destinations around the classroom. Nobody had the chance to react. The cries and shouts of alarmed teens filled the school before another alarm rang.

This particular one was the fire alarm. No fire was in sight, but everyone took its advice. Luna picked up her backpack like everyone else and ran.

From a young age we are taught to take nothing and walk calmly out when the fire alarm rings, but most never listen to such advice in the end, even after years of practice. The hallway was the epitome of chaos. Luna was jostled about in the sea of people in the hall. She was slammed into walls and tripped over feet, everyone desperate to get out of the building.

Alarms are made to warn us, but they frighten us more than anything.

A man pushed his way through the crowd, shoving people out of the way. This would be considered normal for the situation, except he was going _away_ from the exit.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." He said as he shoved people aside in a hurry. He went by with only a few curious glances until he smacked head on into Luna.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"Oh, sorry!" he said and continued to push through the students.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she called after him, starting to follow.

Something was odd about this man.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. I have a major writer's block. I hope you don't mind ****_too_**** much.**

**Thank you theninjacupcake and LittleCatZ for following!**

Just where do you think you're going?" she called after him, starting to follow.

She scanned the crowd for the man in the tweed jacket who had bumped into her. She saw her go into room 221, and she made her way over there. She pushed open the door and went inside.

Shattered glass crunched under her shoes. She saw the man in a corner of the room, looking something over with a sonic screwdriver.

"Odd time to cosplay isn't it?" she asked.

The man turned around.

"Cosplay?" he replied, sounding insulted. "This is just how I dress! Now please excuse me, I'm kind of busy saving the world here."

"Oh, so you're one of those." Luna said. "You know you're not _really_ the Doctor, right?"

"Of course I'm the Doctor!" the man said. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"From the bow tie." Luna replied. "Now I suggest you get out of here before the whole building bursts into flames or something."

"Right after I work this little thing out." the man said, motioning to the object he held in his hand.

Luna went closer and realized he was holding a baby. Well, it resembled a baby at least.

It had a sort of lavender color skin, pale hair, and purple eyes. The baby was smiling at the man. IT turned and saw Luna and began to cry. The baby screeched and what glass was left in the windows shattered.

Luna covered her ears. 'The Doctor' hushed the baby.

"Yeah, still working it out." he said. "I'd prefer to find her mother before she finds us. The Larmites can be rather unpleasant."

A ball of flame hit a classroom across the hall. "Did I mention they could breathe fire?"


End file.
